


The other Redfield

by cuddlypillow



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Leon is just really into Redfields huh, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, mention of Leon/Claire, plays sometime after Vendetta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlypillow/pseuds/cuddlypillow
Summary: Leon wants to meet with his best friend, Claire, for their annual movie night, but she has to work longer so he hangs out with Chris instead.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	The other Redfield

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually a bit nervous to post this as it is the first thing I wrote for this couple. I hope I did them justice!  
> Not beta read yet.

The guy in front of him looked smoking hot! Stunning blue eyes that watched him confidently, one corner of his mouth pulled up in a wicked smile while his smooth, blonde hair framed his face. He scratched the light stubble on his chin.   
“Should I get rid of that?” Leon asked his own reflection in the mirror. “Nah. It actually looks nice.” he decided and turned around to leave the bathroom.    
  
He was supposed to meet Claire in an hour. Two weeks ago they had decided to meet at her and her brother’s place to have a movie night. Leon would bring take out and they would watch movies until they’d eventually fall asleep on the couch or whatever.    
Soon Claire would be free from work for the weekend…   
  
There was still plenty of time before he had to go but Leon thought it wouldn’t hurt to be a little early. He took his bike, a shiny new Ducati Xdiavel, he had gotten after riding one in New York back then and drove to the restaurant where he liked to get chinese food.   
  
It was a nice summer afternoon, the sun just slowly making its way down to hide under the brim of the city's landscape. It had been a hot summer day and the warm evening air brushed against his face, disheveling his hair. Leon couldn’t wait to talk to his best friend tonight. They hadn’t seen each other for a while; Claire was always busy working with TerraSafe while he had been on a mission in Europe again.   
  
The middle aged man couldn’t wait to embrace her in a tight hug, kiss and cuddle her and make love to her like he’d done the last time they had seen each other.    
For years they had danced around each other, neither of them making the first move until Claire had kissed him in the heat of a moment.   
They weren’t exactly dating, both of them deemed themselves as too busy and didn’t have something most of the earth's population would call “a normal life”, so they had settled on this kind of friends with benefits thing that was going on for a few months now.   


Leon was pleased with their decision, he loved his best friend Claire who he had grown fond of after the whole Raccoon City incident. They spend their time either going out having a good time as friends or as close as humanly possible, entangled in one of their beds, a dark corner or wherever… Yet both of them were free to do whatever they wanted, no strings attached.    
  


* * *

  
Leon arrived at the Redfield’s house, the living room lights already on but slightly dimmed by the curtains that were drawn shut. Apparently Claire had headed home earlier.   
He wanted to surprise her, so Leon let himself in, using the spare key she had given him.    
Faint noises from a TV show spilled into the hallway and Leon slowly sneaked towards the living room at the end of the floor.    
Cautiously he peeked into the dimly lit room, scanning the couch area for his friend. 

Suddenly he was yanked further into the dark and before he could react he was put in a headlock by strong, bulky arms.    
_ An intruder?!  _   
In mere seconds he analyzed his situation and shifted in the choke, trying to get out of the attackers arms. With a bit of fiddling and a groan he managed to break free and did a quick somersault to evade another grab, crashing head first into the back of the couch.   
He hissed but there was no time to feel any pain.    
  
A 180° turn to face the assailant, his fists already hoisted to guard his face or throw the first punch, he looked into the stunned face of Chris Redfield. 

A moment passed, both just staring at each other, Leon’s heart racing, pumping adrenaline through his whole body – then he let his hands fall to the side of his body and took a normal stance. A low chuckle rumbled in his throat.  
  
Chris' gaze wandered up and down the others body, realizing who was standing in front of him.    
Leon Scott Kennedy.    
American Federal Agent.    
The best friend of his sister.    
A man he had fought along with.    
A friend.    
Someone he admired.    
  
He looked as surprised as Chris felt. Both realizing what had happened in the last 60 seconds. Chris joined Leon’s laughter and strode towards him, firmly shook his hand and then pulled him into a short but tight hug.    
  
“Why are you creeping up on me like that?” he asked, his chuckle turning into concern, “Are you okay? Looked like a hard crash into the couch.”    
Leon groaned and rubbed the back of his head.    
“I sure did. Better question though. Why are you attacking someone who uses a key to get into your damn house?” 

“Let me grab you some ice first.” Chris insisted and while Leon slouched onto the couch he went to get some ice to put on Leon’s head.    
  
“I didn’t hear you entering the house… Only a noise in the hallway and when Claire gets home she usually calls a ‘Hello’ or something. You know it’s not uncommon for us to get tackled by a sudden intruder.” Chris explained and sat on the couch next to Leon.    
“Sure is…” Leon nodded and held the ice pack to the sore part of his head.    
“Bad choke though. It wasn’t  _ that _ hard to get out.”   
“Yet you wiggled in my arms like a weak worm for a few seconds. Why are you even here? Claire’s not home.”    
“Well we wanted to meet up at her place tonight after she’s done with work.”   
“She didn’t message you?” Chris sounded surprised.   
“What do you mean?”    
“Well,” Chris started, “she called in a while ago. Was in a hurry. Apparently they had some kind of emergency and she had to tag along. Apparently she won’t be home until tomorrow? She probably forgot to tell you, sorry.”    
Leon sighed, resting the back of his head on the back of the couch and shifting the ice pack to the side he hit his head. Of course something would come in between. 

“Damn. I hope she’ll be fine. Do you know what happened?”    
Chris shook his head and got up to rummage in the nearby cupboard.   
When he turned around he held up a bottle of whiskey.    
“I’m really hungry though. Exchange some of the take out you dropped there with a drink?” Chris asked as his free hand pointed at the deserted plastic bag on the ground.   
Leon hadn’t even noticed he had dropped the bag when Chris had put him in that headlock. “Sure I do.”  
  


* * *

  
Leon felt dismayed. He had really looked forward to seeing Claire. Besides he had been really  _ horny  _ lately and his talk with her had been promising.    
Now he acceded to sit on that couch with the brother of his date, having expensive whiskey while eating Claire's favorite fried noodles with him. 

Chris had started a random horror movie that they watched while talking and munching on their food.    
“You know, after all the crap we’ve been through, these movies aren’t as creepy as when I was a kid.” Leon commented and finished his spring roll.   
“Something lurking in the dark? Making weird noises? Pffff, not scary.” 

And then there was a jumpscare none of them predicted and Leon winced. He was glad he could hold back the high pitched screech that nearly escaped him.    
Christ bursted into laughter.

“Not so scary, huh?” he said and elbowed his friend in the side.    
“I said  _ scary _ . Now that just was  _ surprising _ .” Leon smirked as the smartass he was and then emptied his whiskey, only to refill his and Chris’ glas again.

It was not quite the evening Leon had expected yet he really enjoyed the company of the other Redfield. Chris was fun to talk to, they rarely had time to catch up on all the things in their life as both of them were mostly out on missions.   
Chris had been a good friend for a while now, they had fought along each other, spent fun times with Claire and other friends too.  
The alcohol and talking made Leon all giddy with happiness and he relaxed further on the couch, his shoulder slumping against Chris’.   
They kept making puns and stupid jokes - about their life, the movie they were watching, yet didn’t really cared about at some point.   
Leon felt the warmth of Chris radiating from his body and he noticed how damn good he smelled. Some typical fresh men’s soap with his own underlying fragrance. And also whisky.  
He’d be lying if he said he didn’t think Chris was attractive in many ways.

Chris had slid further against Leon as well. His big hand had slowly crept up on the other mans tight and rested there.    
The spot felt kinda itchy now and Leon placed his hand over Chris’, waiting for any kind of comment but Chris’ only reaction was the rising corners of his mouth.   
A few minutes passed and Leon had nearly forgotten about the hand as he felt Chris’ fingertips slightly digging into his tight as he grabbed it tighter.    
Leon eyed his friend but either he didn’t notice what he was doing or played the innocent.    
  
Compelled to return the touch, he took his hand from Chris’ and placed it in the same manner as him on his strong tigh. Chris hummed. A small sign of consent.    
They continued watching the movie, pretending nothing else was happening, as if they were not slowly feeling up the others body.    
It was just a simple hand on his leg, yet Leon felt his arousal rising. As if Chris knew, his hand went up and down his inner tight until it “accidentally” bumped into the slightly bulged crotch of Leon who unwillingly jerked in his seat but tried to maintain the touch.    
Chris huffed and watched him from the corner of his eyes, his cheeks flushed, absemindly licking his bottom lip and Leon felt the sudden and burning urge to kiss the other man. 

So he leant closer, supporting himself with his hand on Chris’ upper leg but Chris was faster and before Leon knew what was going on, he'd been pushed backwards into the cushions with Chris following closely on top of him while their lips crushed together.   
Leon couldn’t help himself, halfly moaning and laughing into their first hungry kiss and Chris backed a bit off to give him a questioning look.   
“What are we doing here?” Leon asked.  
“We can stop?”  
“ _Hell no._ ” Chris was grabbed by the neck and pulled into another hot and needy kiss.  
He groaned as Leon licked his bottom lip, asking for a deeper, open mouthed kiss and he was the last one to complain. Chris shoved his hand under the other man’s shirt, slowly pushing it up with the motion and feeling the soft skin over Leon’s firm abs.   
If he was honest, he fantasized a lot how his friend might look like under his clothes and now his secret dream was finally becoming real.   
  
Leon gave him a disappointed look out of his blues eyes when Chris broke their kiss again to sit back on Leons tights.   
“I want to see you.” Chris explained as he tugged on Leon’s shirt. “Without this.”   
Leon nodded but the way he laid there was a bit awkward and as he tried to shrug out of his shirt he ended up with his head stuck in the fabric.   
And then Chris had the audacity to laugh.   
“Hey, stop fooling around and help me!” Leon huffed but grew silent as he felt soft lips on his exposed belly. There was a tenderness to his touch, that he’d never expect from Chris, who littered his entire chest, then abdomen with light kisses as he shifted his body until he sat between Leon’s legs.   
Then he finally got the shirt off, greeted with the view of Chris who was also already shirtless, his face hovering over Leon’s clothed crotch.  
“Gonna get rid of this too.”  
He made quick work of Leon’s zipper and fly, tugging the tight jeans along with his boxers from his trained legs in mere seconds, then his mouth was hot and wet on Leon’s inner thigh, fiercely sucking and biting, marking him up.  
A moan escaped Leon. “Holy shit.” he cursed as Chris carefully mouthed at the base of his cock.

It was one of his wet dreams coming true, the way Chris tongue worked his way up and down the underside of his length before taking it fully into his mouth, slowly sucking him off.   
Leon arched his back, his hand finding Chris' head and petting his short hair encouraging.   
He tried his best to stay quiet as the other got him worked up but the suppressed whimpers and his heavy breathing seemed to spur Chris on even further.    


The moan that followed as Chris experimentally shoved a finger between Leon's cheeks to circle his sensitive ring of muscle hidden there stunned them both for a second.    
“I- No one has touched me there for a while…” Leon tried to explain, his face reddening.    
Chris pulled his mouth from Leon’s dick to clash their lips instead.   
“So I get to see you in a way my sister normally doesn’t?” Chris snickered in between kisses. Of course he knew what was going on between them...   
“Maybe.” Leon wiggled his eyebrows and fished for his jeans to retrieve a small bottle of lube from it’s pockets and hand it to Chris who popped the cap and squeezed a sufficient amount onto his fingers to prepare Leon.    


Chris took his time to stretch the other man with his fingers, only adding one after another when Leon was totally relaxed around them. His own shorts were painfully tight as he watched his friend slowly come apart whenever he’d hit that specific spot inside him. As he added the third finger knuckle deep, Leon had enough and grabbed Chris’ arm.   
“If you keep this up- “ he hissed, interrupted by Chris who suddenly pulled his hand away and sat back on the couch, shifting both of them around so he sat on the couch with Leon straddling his thighs, back facing the TV.  
There was no time to get rid of Chris’ pants, he just opened them to pull his hard on out and Leon licked his lip in anticipation to feel  _ that _ in him.   


Leon grabbed it firmly and pumped Chris’ dick a few times, while the other opened the small package of a condom he had fished out of Leon’s pockets as well. An impatient Leon took it from him to put it onto Chris in one swift movement and guided his dick to his entrance.    
Chris grabbed Leon’s neck and pulled him close until their noses nearly touched, both staring into each other's eyes as Leon slowly sank down onto Chris, his girth making him gasp.   
As the blonde bottomed out, Chris’ other hand steadied him by the hips, keeping him there for a moment to engulf in the heat inside of Leon.   
But Leon was restless, the pleasure in him was already near its peak and he leant closer to Chris’ ear, whispering: “I won’t last long after all of this foreplay.”  
He started rocking back and forth, enjoying the stretch, the feeling of Chris cock rubbing his insides in all the right places.    
“That’s fine. I want to make you feel good.” Chris hummed, both his hands finding the others’ ass, cupping the cheeks and supporting Leon in his movements.    


Leon felt unbelievably hot. Sex with Claire was good but the way Chris made him feel in that moment was hardly comparable. The way his own cock rubbed over Chris steeled abs while he pierced himself over and over on the others. Chris’ ragged breath on his neck while his hands were all over Leon, spurring him on, drawing patterns over his whole body and-   
His orgasm came sudden and hard, surprising both of them.    
A loud cry broke from his throat as he painted Chris’ chest in white streaks and the man under him looked in awe.    
  
Leon was a sight for sore eyes the way his eyes shut close and his mouth formed into an astonished “Oh”. His whole body shook through his orgasm, his insides growing unbelievable tight around Chris.    
He kept still, letting Leon ride out his high before he collapsed against Chris' shoulder.   
“Holy shit, that’s hot!” Chris murmured.    
“Heh.” was all Leon could get out. He twitched a few more times and then shifted back to give Chris a satisfied smile, his pupils blown wide. His hair was a mess, partly sticking onto his sweaty forehead, face and upper chest red from exertion.  
  
Chris had never seen a more beautiful man as then. 

He couldn’t hold back any longer and started to piston back and forth from under Leon.    
“Fuck!” the other cursed, obviously overstimulated but from the pace Chris kept, he wouldn’t last that much longer.    
His hand steadied Leon’s hips, grabbing him bruisingly tight as he buried himself as deep as possible one last time. A low moan escaped him, his back hitting the back of the couch as he was finally released from the pressure that had built up inside him.   
Leon bent forward to lay his head on his chest, hearing the racing heart beat of his friend. 

They laid there for a while until the beat started to calmed down and Leon felt Chris slowly slip out of him, so he carefully got out of Chris lap and instead slumped next to him into the cushions.  
Eventually Chris got up to get rid of the condom and wash up and Leon followed shortly after. They decided to take a shower that was unnecessarily long because now that the dam was broken none of them seemed to be able to keep their hands off the other and even though both of them were spent, Leon had Chris pinned to the shower wall and kissed him breathless.   


They didn’t return to the living room afterwards. Chris had carried Leon right to his bedroom for a second round and they had fallen asleep there, entangled in each other's arms afterwards.    
  


* * *

  
The next morning as Claire drove into her driveway and saw Leon’s Ducati parked next to the garage, she realized her mistake. The emergency at work had called for immediate action and she had only thought about informing her brother, Leon had totally slipped from her mind then.    
She cursed as she opened the door.   
The television in the living room was on but paused, take out boxes, an empty whiskey bottle plus glasses littered the coffee table in front of the untidy couch. 

_ So Chris and Leon had movie night without me then _ , she thought and wondered where said men were.    
“Chris? Leon?” she called while searching the house.    
  
As a light sleeper Leon woke up as he heard Claire shutting the front door. He shook Chris to wake him up but the guy only grunted and pulled Leon closer in his arms. Every try to get out of his embrace was a lost cause.    
“Chris? Do you know where-” Claire poked her head through the half open door, hiding a grin the moment she registered Leon in the bed.    
“Oh.” the redhead voiced knowingly. She came into the room and stood at the end of the bed, hands resting on her hips. “So one Redfield is not enough anymore?”

If Leon hadn’t known her better, he’d say she was judging him but he noticed the spark in her eye and the way the corner of her mouth slightly twitched as she tried to hide a smile.   
“You forgot me! And _Bearfield_ won’t let me get up now.” Leon defended. 

“Ya missed your chance, so I took it.” Chris mumbled into the crook of Leon’s neck.    
“Oh so you  _ are _ awake!”    
Chris chuckled lightly at the other man's complaint.    
Claire started laughing. “No judgement here. I’m gonna make coffee for all of us.”   
  
After she left, Leon turned around in Chris' arms and pouted at him.    
“Both of you are unbelievable.”   
The other man gave him a peck on the forehead. “Yeah. We know.” Chris smiled and the shooed Leon out of the bed so they could have breakfast with Claire.

**Author's Note:**

> I love every little comment and kudos and try to answer all of them!  
> If you want to gush about Resident Evil you can also hit me up on [my tumblr](http://cuddlypillow.tumblr.com) ♥  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
